Vazdah/Future
Far in the future, Vazdah has found a way to overcome age. His body no longer physically ages and as a result he cannot die from age. He has survived hundreds of years like this. Appearance Vazdah's appearance has changed as he has gone on. He abandoned his metal armor for a simpler black cloak that covers his whole body. His hood is now styled into a point on each end, creating a squarer look to it. He still dons his Hollow mask at all times though the mask has now changed in appearance, reflecting the changed in his Hollow powers. Personality Time has not been kind to Vazdah's mind. Having had so much time to experiment, he has become more of a mad scientist, doing wild experiments that threaten everyone. Whatever semblance of a good person was once there is now gone. He maintains his hatred for having to speak though he has come to accept power as necessary and has chosen to increase his far beyond what was once capable. Inventions Immortality: Spending decades researching it, Vazdah finally found a way to stop the process of aging, thus giving him a kind of immortality. Though he can still be killed by unnatural means, he has alluded death by a natural thing Powers and Abilities Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Vazdah has shown extreme skill and finesse while using a sword. He is capable of fighting with one or two hands on his sword and shows no difference in skill doing either one. His specialty lies in blocking attacks. Not even the quickest or most powerful of sword swings can break through Vazdah's incredible defense. Kidō Master: Vazdah's skill in Kidō is great. He has no problems casting most spells without incantation and can cast high level spells with great force. He often uses Kidō to supplement his swordsmanship, firing a quick Hadō with his free hand when swinging his sword. His proficiency with low level Bakudō is his greatest asset in kidō use. His low level Bakudō can block very high level attacks with ease. Vast Spiritual Power: Vazdah's spiritual power is crushingly large. The sheer density of it is enough to inflict minor pain at low volumes. At higher volumes it can easily strangle opponents who cannot handle it. His spiritual power has a reverse gravitational pull to it, sending anything nearby flying when Vazdah does not keep it under control. Often, he uses it as a kind of armor to protect against attacks.Vazdah has never shown the full extent of his spiritual power. He has hinted once or twice that it may in fact be more powerful than anyone has imagined. Shūnpo Master: His skill in Shūnpo is excellent, being able to move and keep up with anyone he has encountered. Often those he travels with fall behind. Enhanced Dexterity: Vazdah is incredibly nimble. Though he often allows attacks to hit him to show his opponent just who they are up against, when he deems is necessary he will dodge. In doing so he can move his body into any awkward position that may be required. He is also prone to falling back onto his hands and pushing up to deliver a swift and powerful kick to the opponent. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While not formally trained in it's use, Vazdah was able to pick up on most of it through watching others. By memorizing the the moves he saw others perform, he was able to develop his own sub style of Hakuda which maximizes his strength and speed to stop an opponent in just a few quick strikes. Master Strategist: He is extremely skilled in making plans and rarely do they ever go awry. His plan to destroy Seireitei went nearly exactly has he had thought it out. He is able to analyze a battlefield within seconds and fin the way to win. Immense Durability: Vazdah is capable of fighting even after taking extreme amounts of damage. A normal blow does nothing to phase him. It will take massive bleeding before Vazdah even notices that he is injured Genius Intellect: He has shown himself to be a genius among men, his ability to conduct research and analyze the battlefield is vastly superior to nearly everyone. :Master Inventor: Vazdah has invented numerous things including the recipe for preparing the black thorn plant for consumption, the technique to remove a Hollow's soul and several other things. He is constantly at work trying to come up with anything that will improve his skills or his life. Zanpakutō Juuryokushi(重力子 Gravitron): When sealed it takes the form of a katana with a square red guard. :Shikai: It is released with the command Collapse. Once released the sword grows in length and the guard is dropped, replaced by a long silver cylindrical handle. The blade glows bright red and becomes more cylindrical in nature. ::Shikai Special Ability: Juuryokushi has the power to manipulate gravity. By moving the sword to the ground, an object of Vazdah's choosing will be crushed by the massive gravitational force now exerted on it. The more spiritual power Vazdah places into his attack, the more powerful the gravity becomes, getting to the point that with enough power in it, the force can utterly crush a person's body. The faster the sword falls to the ground, the quicker the gravity will build around the target. By holding the sword high in the air, an object of his choice will not be held down by gravity and float high into the air. The faster the sword is raised, the faster the target rises into the air. By holding at mid level, he can suspend a target in the air. The sword can also emit a gravitational pull, by holding his sword close to him, objects will come flying at it. By holding the at arm's length, nearby objects will be flung away from him. Vazdah can exert force on an area up to 1 square mile in Shikai and increase the force to 30x the normal amount of Earth's gravity. :Bankai: Juuryokuhoukai(重力崩壊 Gravitational Collapse) Vazdah's Bankai requires the release command "Bring Down the Skies". By activating Bankai, his already Vast spiritual power grows to knew heights. Vazdah gains another blade like his Shikai blade. The gravity in the area increases, making it harder for opponents to move. ::Bankai Special Ability: His control over gravity grows to new heights being able to execute the abilities of his shikai with great ease. His Bankai allows him to completely decimate anything caught between his blades in crushing gravitational force. His abilities grow to the point where he can freely move objects as he chooses, whether that be up, down, side to side, diagonally, zig zaged or whatever by manipulating the gravity in the area to conform to his will. His area of force exertion has grown to 10 square miles and can now increase the force exerted to 100x the normal amount of gravity. His greatest ability however is the ability to cause a gravitational collapse, opening a small black hole. The hole is powerful enough that if left open for too long it could grow out of control and destroy most of the planet. Vazdah is only able to keep it open for around 5 seconds before being forced to close it. He can open one with pinpoint precision as to where it will appear. The use of this technique though is extremely draining and uses up large amounts of spiritual power. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: During his quest for immortality, he experimented heavily on himself. The end result of this is that a change tool place with his inner Hollow, transforming him and thus transforming his mask and ressurection. His current mask is skull like in appearance with two red stripes coming down over the white. Cero: While he does not often use it. Vazdah is capable of firing a very large cero. The cero is very wide, about 3 feet in diameter. It's destructive power is immesne, easily overwhelming most opponents. Enhanced Strength: While his base strength is not known, his displayed strength is great enough to hold back Raj's massive strength in his Ressurection. Vazdah has shown he is capable not just of incredible arm strength but also incredible leg strength, being able to jump extraordinarily high and far without gathering reishi beneath his feet. Telekinesis: Vazdah has shown the ability to call his Zanpakutō back to his hand after having it knocked away.